Une étude écarlate
by Moony Snape-Lupin
Summary: cette fiction est un slash féminin, ici les personnages ont changé de genre: Johanna croit que sa vie n'est qu'une pathétique chose, cela va changer quand elle rencontrera Sherlock Holmes, la femme qui sauvera sa vie ou qui en sera la fin?
1. Chapter 1

bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fiction ^^

Rating= T

changement de genre

johnlock

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

Un mal de tête lancinant me fait brusquement ouvrir les yeux dans un gémissement rauque. Je les referme aussitôt, éblouie par la lumière d'une lampe postée à quelques pas de moi. Je cherche à venir poser mes mains devant mes yeux, mais je ne suis dans l'incapacité de le faire, car je suis attachée à ce qui semble être un radiateur, si j'en crois la froideur qui se colle à mon dos.

Je trouve la force d'ouvrir les paupières, j'observe autour de moi, tout est blanc et ça empeste la sueur et le sang à plein nez. Mais putain c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Où suis-je ?!

Un bruit me fait sursauter, et une silhouette se profile contre le mur en face de moi

-Sherly'? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Je hurle. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Elle s'assoit sur une chaise

-Ma douce, Johanna... Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt...

Elle se lève rapidement, s'avance vers moi, tel un félin partant en chasse, pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, elles sont encore plus glacées que d'habitude, j'amorce un mouvement de recul, mais elle colle ses hanches contre les miennes et passe ses mains sous ma chemise, jouant avec l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge. Elle m'entraine dans un baiser passionnel, tellement différent de ceux auxquels elle m'avait habituée, je m'accroche désespérément à elle, ne voulant rompre cet instant magique. Mais quelque chose cloche, ses lèvres n'ont pas le même gout qu'a leur habitude. Ce gout ne m'est pas inconnu...Soudain tout s'éclaire...Un somnifère...Je gémis, et tente en vain de me défaire de son étreinte, mais c'est trop tard, le produit s'est déjà répendu dans mon organisme, je ferme lentement les yeux et sombre dans le sommeil...

Mais, dans quelle affaire sordide, m'entraines-tu encore, ma douce Sherlock Holmes ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : séquelles et pertes

Un an plutôt, Londres...

Johanna ! Aide-moi !

Je me réveille en hurlant, couverte de sueur. Je regarde autour de moi, je suis dans ma chambre, plongée dans la pénombre. Je ne suis plus dans cet enfer. Je soupire de soulagement. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte de ma chambre, je murmure un « entrez », sanglotant.

-John ? Ça va ?

Ma mère s'approche de mon lit, et me caresse les cheveux

-John ?

Je gémis, et me met en position fœtale.

-Encore ce cauchemar ?

-Oui, je vois Anna et tout recommence...

Je sanglote, ma mère me berce.

-Calme-toi, ma puce...Tout est fini...

Je me réveille de mauvaise humeur, je rabats les couvertures et me lève, un peu trop précipitamment, pour ma foutue jambe droite, qui se cambre, et me fait tomber à la renverse dans un juron.

-Putain ! J'en ai marre !

Ma mère entre dans ma chambre et m'aide à me relever.

_**-Johanna, ma puce.**_ Commence-t-elle. **_Calme-toi, assieds-toi _****_!_**

J'obéis, et m'assieds sur le carrelage froid. Ma mère passe ses mains sous mes aisselles et m'aide à me lever.

_**-Tu n'es pas trop stressée pour aujourd'hui **__**?**_ Me demande-t-elle en me donnant ma béquille.

Je ricane.

-J'ai une trouille de tous les diables !

Elle rit, m'embrasse sur le front et quitte la pièce.

Après, une demi-heure de préparation, je suis fin prête pour partir au lycée. Comme ma mère travaille ce matin, je suis contrainte de prendre le métro. A près ¾ d'heure de trajet, j'arrive enfin au lycée _Connan Doyle, je soupire, j'ai vraiment de la chance d'être boursière _

Le lycée est immense, pendant un court instant, j'ai vraiment peur de me perdre. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me dirige vers le secrétariat pour signaler ma présence à la direction.

J'essaye de me repérer dans les bâtiments, grâce aux différents affichages.

-Bonjour, jeune fille ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Je viens enfin d'arriver à la porte du secrétariat, Miss Prince vient de me recevoir dans son bureau.

_**-Bonjour, je suis Miss Watson. **_La salué-je.**_ Je suis la nouvelle élève de terminale, je suis venue vous voir pour connaître ma classe. _**

Elle fouille dans ces tiroirs, et me tend un emploi du temps.

-Alors Johanna, tu es en terminale B, et tu as cours en salle H02 en Biologie.

J'opine du chef, lui souhaite une bonne journée et quitte son bureau, en quête de ma salle.

Je toque à la porte de la salle H02, une voix fluette me somme d'entrer.

_**-Bonjour, je suis Johanna Watson...**_Je commence.**_ Je suis la nouvelle. _**

L'enseignante me sourit, elle à une quarantaine d'années bien sonnées, elle est de taille relativement correcte, les traits tirés, les cheveux grisonnants et de pétillants yeux verts.

-Bienvenue Miss Watson ! Je suis Miss Umbrige, professeur de Biologie.

Un violent coup est porté à la porte.

_**-Entrez **__**!**_ Murmure Umbrige.

Une femme entre en trombes dans la classe, elle a l'air assez remontée, elle semble être la directrice, si j'en crois son insigne, tout les élèves se lèvent comme un seul corps.

_**-Holmes, dans mon bureau et tout de suite **_! Hurle-t-elle. **_Vous avez deux secondes, avant que je ne m'énerve _****_vraiment!_**

Tous les élèves se tournent vers une jeune fille, assise au fond de la classe, les mains sous le menton, semblant réfléchir. Elle a un air blasé, elle a de longs cheveux noirs et bouclés, et possède de magnifiques yeux bleus orage, elle m'a l'air d'être maigre, a une silhouette assez svelte, et une poitrine assez importante, cachée sous sa chemise violette. Elle m'a l'air d'un ange déchu tombé du ciel. La jeune fille se lève d'un bond, range prestement ses affaires et quitte la salle dans un froissement de soie. La directrice pousse un soupir résigné, salue l'enseignante d'un signe de tête et qui la classe en claquant la porte.

_**-Bien, Miss Watson**_. Recommence Miss Umbrige, un peu perturbée. **_Vous pouvez aller vous assoir à la place d'Holmes _****_maintenant._**

J'hoche la tête et m'exécute rapidement, l'enseignante commence le cours, portant sur le système musculaire et nerveux des grenouilles, entrainant ainsi une dissection...Charmant.

Le reste de la journée se passe sans grands incident majeur, à part sans doute la bataille de nourriture à la cantine pendant le passage de midi et quart, et ma chute dans l'escalier.

Je rentre totalement épuisée du lycée. Ma mère n'est pas encore rentrée quand je m'engage péniblement dans le vestibule, je pose mes affaires en vrac sur le sofa et vais dans la foulée me préparer un sandwich végétarien en m'affalant sur un des fauteuils en allumant la télévision.

J'attends pendant plusieurs longues heures le retour de ma mère, jusqu'au moment où je finis par m'endormir avachie et lovée contre un cousin.

Quand je me réveille, le jour est déjà levé. Je regarde le minuteur de la télévision et constate avec joie qu'il n'est que 9 heures, et fort heureusement je ne commence les cours qu'à onze heure avec un cours de langue.

Je m'étire tel un félin, me lève et vais me préparer un bol de céréales. Je constate que le sac de ma mère se trouve sur la table, ce qui signifie que celle-ci est rentrée. Je m'habille rapidement, et arrive en avance au lycée, ayant laissé un mot sur la table souhaitant une bonne journée à ma mère.

Le lycée est déjà en pleine cohue alors qu'il n'est que 10 heures et demie, je m'installe devant ma salle de classe et attends patiemment que les cours d'anglais commencent.

La sonnerie me sort de ma torpeur, je range mes devoirs et m'assois au fond de la classe. Les élèves affluent peu à peu, remplissant les places vides.

Le cours d'anglais commence pile à l'heure.

_**-Well, Miss Watson, can you introduce yourself?**_ Me demande Miss Andersen

_**-I'm Johanna Watson, but you can call me John...I'm 20; and I live in London, at Oxford Street, with my mother… **_Répondis-je

- Um...Can you explain, your hobbies?

Soudain, la directrice entre en trombes dans la classe, faisant se lever les élèves en même temps.

-Johanna Watson ?

Je lève timidement la main.

-Venez avec moi, s'il te plait...

J'opine du chef et la suit sans broncher, une fois arrivée devant son bureau.

-Johanna, ta mère est à l'hôpital...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Sherlock Holmes

-Ta mère est morte, un accident de voiture.

C'est ironique, comment quelques mots peuvent faire arrêter le monde de tourner, le mien en l'occurrence.

Un chauffard l'a percutée. Sans être ivre, ça change. J'attends à l'hôpital pendant quatre heures, jusqu'au moment où un médecin vient de me voir et m'annonce la maudite nouvelle. Je ne pleure pas, je n'en ai pas la force, je reste juste assise sur cette chaise, impassible, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement ou de ressentir la moindre émotion.

Cela fait bientôt quatre mois, que maman est morte, mon cœur est déchiré, je ne cesse de me repasser cette scène en boucle dans mon esprit. Sans elle, mon monde ne tourne plus. Je n'arrive plus à me rappeler de son visage.

* * *

><p>Je me repasse en boucle son enterrement où j'avais enfin laissé ma tristesse ressortir : J'étais entrée dans l'église, décidée de profiter de cette intimité pour aller la voir. Elle semblait paisible. Ses cheveux bruns foncés, presque noirs étaient disposés autour de sa tête. Elle avait un hématome au dessous de l'œil droit et quelques égratignures. J'avais deviné que le plus gros de ses blessures étaient éparpillés sur le reste de son corps. Elle portait une robe vert émeraude, aux manches longues et qui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Je restais là, plantée devant elle. Je sentais les regards des gens derrière moi. L'église se remplissait peu à peu. Je sentais aussi des gouttes d'eau salée tomber sur mes joues, produite par la glande lacrymale et communément appelées larmes. J'étais sensée donner un discours à la fin de la cérémonie, je n'avais rien préparé. De toutes manières, il parait que quand le cœur parle tout semble juste.<p>

Le pasteur prononçait des mots. Ceux-ci semblaient vides, il doit devait les mêmes choses à quelque lettres près à chaque fois.

C'était mon tour, je me suis levée en essayant de garder un maximum de dignité et je regardais toute les personnes présentent. Les mots me manquaient, j'avais tant de chose à dire... mais rien ne venait...Mon frère Harry m'avait regardée... enfin j'avais ouvert la bouche.

- Ma mère est morte trop tôt, mais elle aurait pu mourir à 120 ans que j'aurais quand même trouvé le temps trop court. Je vous dirais bien que c'était la personne de ma famille que je préférais, mais elle était plus que ça. C'était ma seule famille, désolée Harry... C'est elle qui m'a appris à marcher, à parler. C'est elle qui m'a couru après quand je faisais du vélo et que j'allais me casser la figure. C'est elle qui m'a forcé à lire. C'est elle qui supportait mes sauts d'humeurs. C'est elle qui m'a soutenue quand je suis revenue d'Afghanistan, à moitié consumée. C'est en elle que je trouvais mon courage. C'est elle qui m'a appris à faire des crêpes, et c'est moi qui lui ai apprit à les faire sauter. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir. Mais personne ne le mérite. Et ce n'est pas à moi de dire qui le mérite et qui mérite de vivre. Sa mort est plus qu'un tragique accident, c'est une destruction de ma vie. De toute les habitudes que nous avions construites au fur et à mesure. Elle disait que j'étais son plus beau cadeau, mais c'était elle le cadeau. Elle va me manquer... et la douleur infligée par sa perte me semble... insubmersible.

A mesure que je faisais mon discours, je voyais les yeux de l'assemblée se remplir de larmes, mes propres larmes couler avec. Je savais très bien que je n'avais pas dis le quart de la moitié de ce qu'il y avait à dire, mais la plupart des personnes présente estimaient qu'avoir rencontré ma mère plus de trois fois leurs donnaient le droit d'être triste.

* * *

><p>Les moments les plus tristes de ma vie avec ma mère ne cessent de me hanter, ainsi que toutes les horreurs que j'ai pus voir pendant la guerre, ma psy ne cesse de me harceler pour que je lui parle, mais je n'en ai pas suffisamment la force... Je veux tout oublier, recommencer ma vie...<p>

Tout autour de moi m'agresse, en plus je ne pourrais plus garder longtemps l'appartement, ce n'est pas avec ma pension et mon salaire d'étudiante que je pourrais le faire... Je suis au bord du gouffre, sans personne pour me tirer en arrière...

-Miss Watson ? Vous êtes avec nous ?

C'est la douce voix de Madame Umbrige qui me tire de ma transe. J'essuie les larmes coulées sur mes joues et ouvre mon livre.

_-Euh, oui... Je suis désolée, j'étais ailleurs, excusez-moi..._Répondis-je

Elle hoche la tête, et continu son cours.

* * *

><p>La journée passe rapidement, quand celle-ci se termine, je décide d'aller faire une balade au parc.<p>

-Johanna Watson ?

Je tourne la tête, et vois Mike Stamford, un ami de l'hôpital.

Nous échangeons plusieurs banalités, jusqu'au moment où je me désespère de ne pas trouver de colocataire, le loyer de l'appartement de ma mère étant devenu trop cher, et me lamente que personne ne veuilles en partager un avec moi.

-C'est étrange, tu es la seconde à me dire ça !

Je suis surprise et demande.

-Qui était la première ?

-Je pense que tu ne voudrais pas vivre avec elle...

Je ricane

_-Comme personne ne voudrait vivre avec moi __!_ Je réponds sèchement._ Alors qui est-ce __? _

-Sherlock Holmes...

_-Il me semble que cette demoiselle est dans ma classe..._ Je murmure. _Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas la voir pour en parler __? _

Mike parait surpris.

-Tu es sûre ?

Je hoche positivement la tête. Il termine alors son café, hèle un taxi et me demande de le suivre, nous nous dirigeons vers l'hôpital St Bart.

Mike demande où se trouve Sherlock, et l'infirmière nous indique le laboratoire d'analyse. Après plusieurs minutes de marche dans un interminable dédale de couloir, Mike frappe à une porte.

_-Et bien, ce n'est plus ce que c'était... _Je murmure

_-Salut Sherlock __! _Salut-il

Un grognement mécontent nous parvient.

_-Mike, tu vois bien que je travaille, ou es-tu trop imbécile pour le remarquer __? _Le réprimande une voix féminine.

Mike soupire.

-Sherlock, je t'amène quelqu'un!

La susnommée lève la tête de son microscope, me regarde et sourit.

-Mike, peux-tu me prêter ton téléphone ? J'ai besoin d'envoyer un message...

Celui-ci soupire

-Sherlock, pourquoi ne pas utiliser le tien ?

-Car mon numéro est reconnaissable !

Je cligne des yeux et lui tends mon portable.

-Tiens, prends le mien...

Elle prend, tape rapidement un message et me le redonne.

_-Afghanistan ou Irak __? _Demande-t-elle en me fixant.

Je suis très surprise

-Comment... ? Mike, c'est toi qui lui as dit ?

Celui-ci fait de non de la tête avec un sourire. Sherlock éteint son microscope et se dirige vers la porte.

-Bon, je me sauve, je crois que j'ai oubliée ma cravache à la morgue...

Elle ouvre la porte, et se tourne vers moi

-Je sais que tu es une future infirmière militaire blessée en Afghanistan, suite sans doute à un stage de civilité ou pour les études, je sais aussi que tu as un frère qui s'inquéte pour toi, mais tu hésites à lui demander de l'aide, sans doute à cause de son alcoolisme, mais plus vraisemblablement parce qu'il a abandonnée sa femme, je sais aussi que ta psy croit que ton problème de claudication est psychosomatique, mais elle n'a pas tort, et je pense que cela devrait suffire pour l'instant, tu ne crois pas ? Et au fait, je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes et l'adresse c'est 221 B Baker Street, on s'y retrouve demain à 15 heures, bonne journée !

Elle me fait un clin d'œil tourne les talons.

-Euh...elle est toujours comme ça ?

Mike hoche positivement la tête.

Je soupire, puis quitte l'hôpital direction mon appartement.

* * *

><p>Je réfléchis toute la nuit à la proposition de Sherlock, cela me semble dérisoire, mais je n'ai pas envie de quitter cet appartement où j'ai passé toute mon enfance...je m'endors, ayant pris la décision la plus importante de ma vie<p>

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, j'ai l'horrible impression d'être en retard pour l'école, et c'est bien le cas. Je m'habille à la hâte, ne prends même pas le temps de déjeuner, descends les escaliers quatre à quatre et sors de l'appartement.

La secrétaire me regarde bizarrement quand je vais faire signer mon mot de retard, vraisemblablement je dois avoir une sale tête. J'arrive en cours d'anglais avec 30 minutes de retard, je frappe timidement à la porte.

_-Good morning Miss...Sorry I'm late..._Je commence, rouge pivoine

_-Morning Miss, you can sit down! _Répond Miss Andersen

J'entre dans la classe sans brocher, toute les places de devant sont prises, la seule qui ne serait pas problématique, serait celle à coté de Sherlock, au fond de la salle.

Je m'exécute, elle me sourit en me voyant m'avancer vers elle.

-Bonjour John.

Des murmurent parcourent la classe.

-Salut.

_-Je constate que tu t'es réveillée en retard... _Sourit-elle

-Cela se voit tant que cela ?

Elle rit, de son rire cristallin.

-Ton pullover est à l'envers ! Tes cheveux sont en bataille, tu as des cernes, tes chaussures sont mal lacées.

_-Bon sens de l'observation __! _Je ris

Elle ne répond pas, les minutes passent.

-Sherlock ? Je peux savoir comment tu as su, je veux dire hier ?

-Je lis sur ton visage et ta jambe droite, ton passé militaire, et sur ton portable l'alcoolisme de ton frère

Je soupire.

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, là...

Miss Andersen frappe du poing sur son bureau.

_-Holmes, Watson..._Hurle-t-elle. _Vous le dites si on vous dérange __! _

Je sursaute violement, et manque de tomber de ma chaise. Je me concentre sur le cours, sous le regard d'une Sherlock hilare.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, à la fin des deux heures que nous avons avec Miss Andersen, je me rends compte que Sherlock n'est plus à coté de moi, se qui implique le fait que je me suis endormie sur ma feuille.

Je remarque que mon portable vibre, j'ai donc un message.

«N'oublies pas John, 15 heure au 221B Baker Street. SH»

Sherlock Holmes...

Je regarde autour de moi, incrédule. Comment ?!

«Comment as-tu eu mon numéro, Sherlock ? JW»

Elle ne me répond pas. Je n'en tiens pas rigueur et regarde ma montre, il est 14 h30


End file.
